You'll Be In My Heart
by Dally's Little Girl
Summary: Dally leaves his little sister behind in New York to go to Tulsa. She's not happy about it so he sings her the song "You'll Be In My Heart" by Phil Collins. It's my first fanfic. R&R please.


Summary: Dally is heading for Tulsa, but he's leaving his eleven-year- old sister behind. To comfort her, he sings "You'll Be In My Heart" by Phil Collins. I know that this song didn't come out until the 90s, but I thought of this song and thought that it would be a good song for the topic. I know that cell phones weren't used in the 60s, but I didn't think about it.

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Ousiders." S.E. Hinton owns them. I just own Dakota. I also don't own the song. Walt Disney Records and Studios own the song.

You'll Be In My Heart

"You can't leave me here by myself!" cried eleven-year-old Dakota Winston.

"Stop begging me to stay here, Dakota! You know mom and dad hate me. They don't care what happens to me. Remember, you can always come to Tulsa to live with me in a few years. Plus, I'll call you on your cell phone when I get there. I'll just use a penny phone," thirteen-year-old Dallas Winston told his younger sister as he was packing to leave for Tulsa, Oklahoma.

"Yeah right!"

"I promise I'll call you."

"That's what you told me before you robbed that store, but you called the house phone!" Dakota started to cry.

"This time will be different, though," Dally told his younger sister as she wailed her eyes out.

"Do you pinky promise, Dally?"

"I do, Dakota," he told her as they crossed pinkies.

"Okay, remember, you pinky promised," she warned him sniffing.

"I'll remember Dakota. Come here and sit in my lap," he told her. She was confused, but did. She loved sitting in her brother's lap. He started singing to her:

"Come stop your crying. It will be

_alright. Just take my hand, hold_

_it tight."_

She took his hand as he handed it to her.

"_I will protect you from all around you._

_I will be here don't you cry."_

He hugged her like he would never let go, and she hugged him back the same way. They sat back up.

"For one so small, you seem so

_strong. My arms will hold you_

_keep you safe and warm. This_

_bond between us can't be_

_broken. I will be here don't you_

_cry."_

He hugged her again.

"Our bond is being broken," she wailed in his chest.

"Remember, I'm just a phone call away," he told her.

"_Cause you'll be in my heart._

_Yes you'll be in my heart._

_From this day on, now and_

_forever more."_

"Is that the truth, Dally?" Dakota asked her older brother.

"It's the truth Dakota," Dally answered looking straight into her brown eyes.

"You'll be in my heart. No

_matter what they say. _

_You'll be here in my heart,_

_always."_

"What would people say?" she asked.

"You know how tough I am right? Well, people will think that I'm weird that I care about someone. I may say I don't that I don't really care about you, but really I do," he explained to her.

"Why can't they understand

_the way we feel?_

"Because they're stupid," Dakota blurted.

"They just don't trust what

_they can't explain. I know_

_we're different, but deep_

_inside us we're not that _

_different at all."_

"No we ain't. People need to figure that out," she said.

"_And you'll be in my heart._

_Yes, you'll be in my heart._

_From this day on, now and_

_forever more. Don't listen_

_to them, cause what do they_

_know? We need each other_

_to have to hold. They'll see_

_in time, I know. When_

_destiny calls you, you must _

_be strong. I may not be_

_with you, but you've_

_got to hold on._

_They'll see in time, I _

_know."_

"Dally, does that mean mom and dad?" she asked him.

"Yes it does, Dakota," he told her.

"We'll show them together

_cause you'll be in my heart._

_Yes you'll be in my heart._

_From this day on, now_

_and forever more."_

He gave her one of his jean jackets. He just had to hug her again. He also gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good bye Dakota. You should come live with me in Tulsa sometime."

"I will Dally," she cried as he went to the window.

"_Oh, you'll be in my_

_heart. No matter_

_what they say. _

_You'll be in my heart_

_always. Always."_

He started to climb down the house to begin his journey.

"I'll be with you. I'll be

_there for you always._

_Always and always_

_and always. Just _

_look over your shoulder._

_Just look over your_

_Shoulder. I'll be there_

_always."_

He ran off and left his sister by the window wailing for him.

A few days came and gone. Dakota still hadn't heard from Dally. She started to worry about him. She knew he was going by train and was afraid the train was going to crash.

As four o'clock P.M. came by, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered anxiously hoping that it was her brother.

"I told you I'd call when I got to Tulsa," a boy's voice came from the other side of the line.

"Dally!" she yelled in the phone. "Where are you at in Tulsa? I've been worrying that the train would crash!"

"I'm at someone's house. It's actually a family of five. They're very friendly people. The oldest boy found me. His name is Darryl, but we call him Darry. He's sixteen. He has two younger brothers. The middle boy's name is Sodapop, but Soda for short. He's your age, but going on twelve. You'll like him. He's just comforting and attractive. The youngest boy's name is Ponyboy. He's nine. He's very smart. Oh yeah, the family name is Curtis."

"Hey, can I have their phone number so I can call you?"

"Yes you can. It's 834-6688."

"Thank you. I miss you so much."

"I've only been gone for four days, bub. I miss you, too."

"I am definitely coming sometime."

"Okay. Let me know, though."

"You got it boss. I'll let you get back to your friends."

"Okay," Dally said a little confused.

"Bye Dal."

"Bye Dakota." The line went dead on both sides. She sat down and cried.

Two years came and went. Dakota was thirteen, her brother's age when he ran away. She knew he just turned fifteen. She was in her packing her bags to go somewhere.

She picked up the phone and dialed the Curtis' number.

"Hello?" an older man answered.

"Um. Is Dally there?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. Dally, telephone," the man said.

"Hello?" a deep voice of a young boy answered.

"Um. Dally, is that you?" Dakota once again asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. Hey Dakota! I'm going through puberty. My hair is all dark brown now. I don't have dirty blonde hair anymore. So, what did you want to talk about?" he asked his sister.

"Dally. I'm coming to Tulsa."

A/N: Thanks for reading. Sorry if it was bad since it is my first fanfiction story. Tell me what you think please. I'm thinking about making a sequel, but what do you guys think? Read and review please! Thanks for reading!


End file.
